The Demon Seed
by thieviousraccoonus
Summary: What if Michael had a daughter? Would she be like him? Would she become a serial killer? This is that story. R/R Please. Rating Pending.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Everyone knows my secret. No one cared though, because I couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person. My real father, not the asshole that my mother married, had problems. His problems were bigger than anyone else's in my family. My real father was a serial killer. My real father had broken into my mother's house one night, but she convinced him to let her live. Somewhere in there, they had sex, and I was born. My mother was a loon after that. She didn't even have to tell me about it, I knew. It was all over the news, but I wasn't born yet, so I didn't know from that. All of the kids at school told me though, because their parents had told them. It probably went something like this:

"That Amanda girl from school, her father was a serial killer, he raped her mother, and she was born."

Only, it wasn't rape, it was actual, consensual sex. No force at all. My father is the legendary Michael Myers. He's long gone now, dead in the ground. But that's my dad, Michael Myers, and I'm his demon seed…


	2. Wicked Little Things

Chapter One: Wicked Little Things

My birthday is coming up, hooray. Ironically enough, my birthday is Halloween. Not like it matters though, I have no friends to celebrate with, plus, my mom is probably going to be out whoring herself out to someone instead of spending the day with me. Sometimes I wish my dad was alive. He wouldn't kill his daughter, right? Besides, maybe he'd take a vacation from killing to tell me happy birthday, or even acknowledge that I exist…

Today is October 27th, so my birthday is really close. I'm turning 16. You know the typical girl, who wants nothing more than a huge sweet sixteen party? Yeah, not me at all. I could care less. Besides, like I said, I have no friends or family to invite to the party. I'll probably just sit at home and do nothing, like always.

Only once have I ever gotten a birthday present from anyone, and that was from this kid Danny. Danny was in my seventh grade homeroom. While everyone else was ignoring me and pushing me away, Danny always seemed to be there for me. On my 13th birthday he bought me a cake and some new shoes. Danny moved away two years ago, so fat chance of a present this year, kind of like always.

Well, today is the 30th, one day to go. The only reason I'm excited about turning 16 is the fact that I'm two years closer to moving out. I hate living with my mom. The only reason I haven't run away yet, is because if I did, I'd be dead in a week. Something strange happened today though. I got home from school, and went to check the mail. I opened the mailbox and found a package. There was a letter attached. I opened the envelope, which simply read: Daughter.

Inside was a blank piece of paper, folded in half. I opened it and saw this:

Dear Daughter,

I can't believe it's been sixteen years. I'll bet you're beautiful by now. How's your mother? You probably don't know me at all, but I wanted to tell you this: I love you, happy birthday.

Inside the package was a mask. A dirty, damaged mask. It looked like a plain, white face, with wild brown hair. This had to have been a cruel joke, someone was messing with me. My father was dead, wasn't he?

**SORRY I'VE BEEN OFF FOR SO LONG, SORRY HAHA. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'VE BEEN SO LAZY. R/R PLEASE, ZACH**


	3. Memorial Day

Chapter Three: Memorial Day

I was confused. It was Halloween, my birthday. I walked to the local cemetery. Mom was out with Ian doing who knows what. When I got there, I sifted through almost a mile of graves until I found the right one.

It was black marble and read: Michael Myers

Nothing kind, or anything. It's truly sad when I think about it. He probably couldn't help it. He was insane right? I wouldn't know. He might have done it for fun. If so, then maybe he doesn't even deserve a grave.. I sure hope he was just crazy.

I'm not a bad person, and most of the time a male's genes dominate female's genes, so he mustn't have been bad either, just….wrong. Wrong in the head. Hopefully that gene didn't get me. I touched the gravestone. It was cold. Cold with hate and anger.

I whispered to the grave in front of me, "Were you crazy Dad? You weren't a bad person Dad, don't listen to them…"

I took my hand off of the grave. I turned and walked away. When I got home I saw my mother standing in the kitchen. She looked angry, and afraid.

"Where the hell did you get this?" She raised her hand, which was holding the mask from the package I received.

"Ummm…I…" I couldn't think of any excuses, not like she'd believe me anyway.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" I could tell she was angry. "Do you know what this is?"

I stuttered a bit and responded, "A mask?"

She groaned and threw the mask in the trash. "Your father was a murderer, I don't want to know how you got a hold of that mask, but I do know that you need to let this go, ok?"

I nodded slowly and walked out of the room. Apparently my mother didn't know how to stay away from my room. I had that mask in my top dresser drawer.

That night, it was hard for me to sleep. Every time I'd get to sleep, the neighbors damn dog would wake me up. Birthdays suck when you're me.

The fourth time tat the fucking dog woke me up, I decided to give up on sleep. I grabbed the letter that my "father" supposedly sent me.

Something wasn't right. He was dead. I saw his grave. There's no way he could be alive. The police gunned him down. I'd ask his sister, but she OD'd three years back. I wouldn't give up until I knew the truth.

**Don't you just hate when your supposedly dead serial killer father sends you his mask, and your Looney Toon mother throws it away in a fit of rage? I know I do. Well, more chapters coming later tonight, R/R Please, Zach.**


	4. Halloween

Chapter 4: Halloween

Well, tonight is Halloween, which means my mom is going to have another freak out flashback or something…

It's been a while since I'd talked about my father with anyone, but who would talk to me about it anyway? I'm just Amanda , that girl that was a product of a serial killer. A freak, that's what I am.

I might mope a lot, but that's what I do. My life story is completely fucked, so don't go there.

Tonight I have to watch this kid, Max. Max is 8, and he lives a few blocks away from me. I hate Max, he's so damn obnoxious, and he has some sort of freaky crush on me. At least I don't have to be with my mom tonight.

I'm probably just going to let Max watch scary movies, pee his pants, and fall asleep. After that, the night is mine, until 10:30 that is.

"Hey, Amanda"

Max shook me out of my thoughts. I hardly noticed he was walking with me.

"What Max?"

He had his hands in his pockets.

"Do you like Halloween?"

Here it comes. Max always bugs me with stupid questions.

"No Max, I hate Halloween."

He looked shocked. He stared at me like I was some sort of circus act.

"How can you hate Halloween? You get free candy!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Max, I'm too old for Halloween, you know that. Besides, candy isn't all that great."

Now I must have looked like some sort of mutant to him, because I swear to God, he looked extremely confused.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I have to admit, as much as I can't stand him, he's still kind of fun to be around. He certainly makes grey days bright.

I smiled jokingly.

"Everything Max, everything."

**My apologies for being gone so long, I've been working on a book, but it didn't work out. Anyway, I'm back. R/R please!**


	5. Halloween Part 2: the Nightmare

Chapter 5: Halloween (Part 2)

Tonight was Halloween.

Watching Max was really boring. It was 9:16, so I only had an hour and 14 minutes to go. There was a knock at the door, probably some trick or treaters, so I went to get it.

But the person at the door wasn't a kid, it was a grown man.

The man was tall, with long black hair. I couldn't see his face through the hair. He was dirty, and in a black jumpsuit, which was even dirtier than he was. He held a bloody, dirty knife.

He looked up at me and began to grunt these words:

"The mask, the mask, THE MASK!"

I screamed and slammed the door.

"Amanda, Amanda!"

I could hear him grunting at me.

all of a sudden, I woke up, I realized I had been dreaming, I never had to watch Max, I was surprised, the entire day I just encountered was a dream.

It was 7:38 a.m

The dog didn't wake me up, hopefully it died. It was the day after Halloween.

I rolled out of bed. I was 16, woopty fucking doo.

It was a Saturday, thank God.

I had lived two Halloweens, the first was me at home, on my birthday, alone, trying to sleep. The second, me, watching Max, visited by some sort of psychopath. Thank god the first one was reality, not the second.

**If you're confused, these past two chapters were a dream, except for the end of this one. R/R please, Zach**


	6. Urges

Chapter 6: Urges

He kept staring at me. I wish he'd stop. I try to ignore him. It won't work

This man at my work today, walked in, grabbed some food, and paid for it. But now, he's outside staring at me through the window. It's frightening.

I can't ignore him any longer. I look up. There he is, gesturing me to come outside, yeah, as if I'm THAT stupid.

I shook my head "no". The man finally left.

After three more miserable hours of work, I left to go home.

Something felt terribly wrong my whole walk home. I could feel someone staring at me, but no one was in sight.

Suddenly, a hand reached out, and grabbed my face. I screamed, but it was muffled by his hand.

It was the man from earlier, that had been watching me. I elbowed him in the gut, and ran as far away as I could.

I dug through my purse, I couldn't find anything to fend him off with.

I suddenly found my keys, close enough.

I turned toward the man, who was walking toward me. I stabbed his eye with the keys.

He shrieked in pain and fell over. Blood leaked from is eyelid, which was closed.

He tried to run, but something urged me to chase him.

Defending myself wasn't enough, I had to kill him.

I chased him down, and tackled him. I began choking him with my bare hands.

I squeezed his neck as hard as I could.

His face turned purple, and he began to gag.

I felt some sort of joy in this.

"Die! Die!"

After a few minutes, he stopped jerking, and gagging, he was dead.

It wasn't the fact that I killed him, it was that….I enjoyed it.

That's what bothered me.

I left his corpse there, and ran home as fast as I could.

What had happened?

I couldn't control myself.

Something scary is happening to me, and I don't like it, yet, at the same time…..I do…..

**R/R PLEASE, Zach**


	7. Predator

Chapter 7: Predator

For the past few weeks, I've felt sick. I felt ashamed, at what I'd done. I felt sick at how I'd felt ABOUT what I'd done.

For the first time in my life, my mom seemed to realize something was wrong with me. That's a first….and probably a last.

"What's up with you?"

I looked up from the table where I sat.

"What? Nothing. What makes you think there's something wrong?"

She looked worried, for once.

"You haven't eaten a thing for the past two days, you're going to get sick. You've been unusually quiet lately, even more than you were before."

I didn't feel like talking to her about how I felt about killing someone, so I got up and walked out of the house. I needed fresh air.

I walked down the sidewalk of my street. Thinking. That's all I could do. I couldn't talk to anyone about it.

It seemed that ever since my birthday, I had violent thoughts. And urges. So many urges, to…to cause pain.

I don't know what it is, but something is happening to me, and I was afraid that I would become something much worse than I am now.

I felt stranger outside than I did inside. When I started my walk, I began to feel…different.

I felt the same way I did two weeks ago, when that man was watching me.

I kept looking over my shoulder.

I noticed someone watching me. He was across the street, and away a few feet, but he WAS following me, I could feel it.

The man, somewhat, resembled the man from my dream. He had long black hair, and he was in a black jumpsuit.

No knife, though. He was unarmed. Could it be the same man?

Was that dream a sign of something bad about to happen?

Wherever I went, he went. But he stayed far behind.

I was afraid, that one, I would kill him, or two, he'd kill me….

He then, began to move closer, so I began to move farther away.

But still, he closed in on me. I stopped, I had no weapon, and this man was too big for me to choke.

One thought crossed my mind: _I was fucked._

He was slow, if I wanted to, I could've escaped by now, but something told me to stay.

He finally stopped, about eight feet away from me. I turned to him, his and my eyes were focused on each other's.

He turned around and walked away.

I should have let him go.

I should have.

But I didn't.

BIG mistake….

**R/R please, Zach. Who here likes my foreshadowing skills?**


	8. Prey

Chapter 8: Prey

I really wish I'd have let him walk away, but I was ignorant.

Something commanded me to kill him, so I tried.

I followed him, and grabbed him by his hair, and pulled as hard is I could. When his head flew back, his face faced the sky, and his throat did as well.

I drew my keys, and jabbed them into his Adam's apple.

He bled, and bled, and bled.

I let go off his hair, and he fell to the ground.

For about thirty seconds he didn't move, but then, he got back onto his feet.

He drew a knife from a pocket on his jumpsuit.

He turned toward me, and began to move closer.

I should have left him alone.

He grabbed me by my throat, and began to squeeze.

He slowly and gradually lifted me higher, until my feet were two feet off the ground.

I couldn't breathe, and my throat felt so much intense pain.

I began to spit up blood.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I saw from his nose down.

He had his hair in his face. He had a black beard that covered his face, cheek-to-cheek.

He was smiling, and he licked his lips.

Suddenly, he dropped me.

I thudded onto the concrete sidewalk.

He kicked me in the ribs, and I flew four feet away.

He then turned away, and left.

I laid on the cold hard concrete for a few minutes, writhing in pain, and clutching my ribs.

He didn't kill me, but there is now a bruise the size of two footballs on my left side.

My throat was sore for another week after that.

Quite frankly, my life fucking sucks…

**Short, but whatever. If you don't know who attacked her, then don't bother reading on, because I'm not going to waste time explaining the obvious, and you'll just be confused. Capuche? R/R Zach**


	9. Second Murder

Chapter 9: Second Murder

Weeks have passed since that man attacked me on the street, or since I attacked him.

I was going crazy, I had to have been. Unless I was watching a gory movie, or drawing violent pictures, I felt sick. Legitimate sick, not some petty excuse for sick.

When I was at school, this guy named David kept messing with me. When I was at my locker, he slammed it shut before I was done. He knocked my books out of my hands, and he kept making fun of me.

When school was over, I found him walking home alone.

I began to follow him.

I found a rusty, metal pipe on the sidewalk, so I picked it up, and continued following David.

When I was close, and no one was around, I smashed his skull with it.

He fell to the ground and began shaking.

There was foam, and blood coming out of his mouth.

He was bleeding out of the back of his head.

I struck him again.

And again.

And again.

I hit him about twenty eight times until I decided to stop.

When I was done, he had no head.

It was a pile of slop, bloody, bloody slop.

He looked like a pumpkin when you smash it with a baseball bat.

There was blood every where.

I dropped the pipe in a near by creek, and went back to my house.

When I got home, I began to laugh.

I was laughing hysterically, I couldn't stop.

Nothing was funny. I knew now that I was insane.

Later, I went into my mom's room when she was at work to get a pony tail for work.

In the top drawer of her dresser, I noticed the mask I had received in the mail.

I felt an urge to grab it.


	10. Wishes

Chapter 10: Wishes

I feel like shit. I usually do, but now more than ever.

The events from my sixteenth birthday, up until David's death haunt me.

That mask remains hidden beneath my bed.

I felt something inside me.

Something told me to put on the mask.

I put it on. It smelled like sweat.

I could hardly breathe in it, so I tried to take it off.

I couldn't get it. Damn thing wouldn't budge.

All of the sudden, I was walking.

Don't ask why, because I don't even know why.

I walked to my kitchen, opened the knife drawer, and grabbed the biggest butcher's knife I could find.

I took the knife back to my room, and placed it under my bed. I tried to get my mask off again, and this time, it slid right off.

Something strange was happening to me.

I already established that I was insane, but it seemed like I couldn't control what I did anymore.

It felt like I was being controlled by something….or someone.

I've killed two people, and when I do, I just get so happy.

I hate what I'm becoming, and I'm sure I'll hate what I become.

I feel like the world around me is working against me, and the only way for me to win, is to kill everyone, one by one.

My thoughts are frightening. The inside of my mind is probably the scariest place is existence.

In my eyes, no one deserves to live. And I never felt that way until the day I touched my father's gravestone…

I wish that these things would quit happening.

I wish I'd never kill again.

And most importantly, I wish that my dead father would no longer invade my mind.

Thinking about him is what got me into this.

He's dead, but for some reason, I can feel his presence…

And it frightens me….

**I just realized their was no A/N in the last chapter, whatever. I'm trying to make this kinda psychological. Just to make it that much better. R/R Please-Zach**


End file.
